Dogtags, and Rifles
by auragurl
Summary: Dean and Sam arent the only two siblings trying to save the world Matt and Sora just got pulled into the same mess as the brothers four army brats need to learn to get together or it wont be just them suffering Dean/Oc M for swearing, suggestive comments
1. Matt, Sora

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke sadly this belongs to that man and through the many seasons we fans have watched in horror and grief at what abuse and pain he has put our boys through. And if any Fan girls ever met him he better had a good bodyguard, Doctor, therapist and chiropractor after we get done with him. So in the spirit of Fan girls everywhere I write this and hope I don't mess up cause I know how mean we can get.

DD

Coughing filled the dark room followed by something being hocked up and spat in some direction and splattering on possibly a wall. A groan followed this disgusting process and a chair shifted the metal legs scraping the concrete floor.

A head lifted and the head moved around eyes covered in a blindfold. "With all the passion in the world I will rip these peoples head off" the voice was rough from lack of water and it cracked. The chair scraped again and the dog tags on the woman's wrist ringed as metal met metal.

A chuckle sounded behind her low and rougher, "tell me about it sister" the male voice wasn't too distant yet it was softer her lifted his head showing a blindfold as well, "why the hell did we take this hunt?" he asked tilting his head back to the woman.

"Cause we like a challenge" she responded twisting her hands that were currently chained behind her back on the other side of the chair they brushed against his; her bracelets tags clinking against the metal band on his own wrist. After a few more seconds of squirming he made a shushing noise for her to stop just as the basement door opened.

"Oh your away isn't that grand!" the voice sounded to goody-two shoes to be a good thing. "Well dear we cant have a sacrifice if their not awake" the male sounded just as bad, a hand settled on the woman's head and she let out a sharp snarl. "I say we give them a few moments alone dear say their last words" the male stated. "Oh that sounds lovely" the sound of retreating footsteps filled the air followed by the door slamming.

"I absolutely hate those pagan shits with every fiber of my being that fucker just touched me! God or not he's a dead son of a bitch!" The female roared struggling in her chains. Her male half chuckled as they continued twisting; a slight snap filled the air. "Hah I'm so fucking awesome" The male stood shaking his chains off. The female shook her head as he ripped his blindfold off and knelt to free her.

Seconds later she reached up yanking her own blindfold off and looking around the room with dark gray eyes flecked with slate. "Next time anything last for over a week I just say we bombed the place" the boy grunted helping her up, She nodded twisting the chain around one wrist.

The basement door opened and both froze light filtering into the room, "Feeding time Kid- What the hell!" the pagan god stopped glaring at them. Both looked at each other the same type of eyes gazed back at each other an in a second the plan was formulated.

The male lunged forward body slamming the god into the floor as the female ran forward slinging the chain around his neck and ran back to a brick support pole. Moving around it she tied it off and gave a slight sound. The boy jumped off the god and tilted his head admiring his partners work. "Nice" he grinned and she sprang forward foot out and slammed it into the Gods jaw snapping his neck.

"Epic over-kill lil sis" he chimed holding out his hand she slapped her own down on it. "Now for the bitch" she grinned. The two of them jumped onto the stairs taking nearly two at a time.

Two sets of black combat boots slammed onto the floor of the main landing. The female paused looking around her eyes open and alert as her male half looked around lazily with half lidded eyes. A crash on their left made them look at each other. "Kitchen" The boy walked forward first but the girl was the one to open the door. The sight stopped them both.

A shorter male the female's height was standing over the corpse of the female god holding an axe, "damn crazy bitch" he uttered looking at the taller male with shaggy hair next to him. The taller one rubbed some blood off his face. "JESUS CHRIST" the female shrieked yanking the door shut with a slam and startling the male. "What sis?' he asked reaching for the doorknob. "Two freaking maniacs just smoked the whore!" The boy felt his mouth fall open slightly before he reached past and yanked the door open he paused as well.

"Oh come on!" he shouted seeing the two other males look at them. He whirled around looking down the three inches at his 'sister' "I'm gonna kill something" the female rolled her eyes pushing past him. "What the hell do you think your doing" she demanded walking into the light of the Kitchen. Her very image was moderately frightening if one wasn't used to seeing blood on a woman's face

The shorter man stood straighter axe still in hand, for some reason the sight just made her blood burn. "We just saved your ass sweet heart" he stated. Her right eye twitched; "you…saved our asses...WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" she was entirely mad now.

The boy suddenly leapt in snaking an arm around her waist, and yanked her from the kitchen shoving her into the living room, "take a breather kiddo don't strain yourself" he soothed. "NO, THAT ASS THINKS HE SAVED MY ASS! I'LL KILL HIM!" The boy chuckled looking over his shoulder, "my apologies thank you for what you did we'll be leaving now"

RR

Dean blinked before turning his head and looking at Sam, "What the heck was that about?"

Sam shrugged giving his; I-don't-really-understand- it-myself, frown.

DD

"Quit shoving me, Matt" the boy stopped at the edge of the parking lot and took in his sister fully for the first time in a week. Her matching eyes had dark shadows under them, and her jet black hair with the bangs parted on the right falling into her face, she wore a black v-neck t-shirt with a white phoenix on the front and low rise faded blue jeans with the knees shredded out the bottoms were frayed an fell over her boots.

To say his sister wasn't pretty…that was an utter lie, any man that had seen her on a good day usually needed a cattle prod to stop drooling. She had a slim athletic build and lean muscles. Her chest was large enough for her line of work and the way she stood? Just like him a slight erect stand more like a military professional, though she leaned to the side at times more than he did.

He smiled his crooked grin and nudged her to their hotel room, "come on Sora you have blood in your hair" he ushered her to the door and opened it and both gagged as they were hit with the stench of week old cheeseburger.

Sora wrinkled her nose, "god that's worse than your high school gym socks" she commented taking a breath before walking into the room and opening as many windows as the cheap space had before digging into her duffle bag on the floor and yanked an incense stick out lighting it.

Matt coughed, "hell I'd take the gym socks over this reek" he groaned turning the fan on.

Sora chuckled for the first time in the day and his rare and genuine smile appeared, "I call shower" the smile vanished. "OI SORA, THAT AIN'T FAIR!"

Laughter rang in his ears before the door slammed shut, Matt groaned walking to the hotels TV. Which was perch on the dresser on the back of the dresser was a large mirror. He paused looking into the mirror at himself. His hair was short-cropped the top spiking up a bit and his eyes matched Sora's he was built a little taller and just as muscled as the man from earlier that day, the one that was taller and closer to his height. Matt sighed tilting his head and stared at the small scar running fro behind his ear to the side of his neck running five inches down.

"Looking horrid are we? Did you just finish a hunt" Matt whirled around and growled, "quit doing that Gabriel!" The trickster/angel grinned from his spot laying on Sora's well made bed, before reaching into the females back pack and yanking out a bag of round lollipops "Mmm she always knows where to get the good stuff"

"Yeah and its hard back off Gabby" Sora stated from the open doorway of the bathroom a towel draped over her head as she wore a pair of black denim short shorts and a white v-neck tank top with a hood and a black devils trap on the front. Gabriel chuckled, "Matt and Sora…how ya been?"

DD

Okay kinda shabby but I'm getting there don't worry!


	2. so much alike

DD

"And what will you have sweetheart" The waitress flicked her eyes to Sora, Her deep blue ones were like depts. Of an ocean, and were met with Sora's gray and black, "apple pie, and a coke" she stated bluntly the woman nodded holding a blush and stumbled off.

"I think she's a lesbian" Sora stated offhandedly, Gabriel laughed loudly a sucker in his mouth. Matt blinked raising an eyebrow before his lower lip puckered out in thought, "well…if its true that would explain the staring sis, cause you are hot" Gabriel broke into new laughter as Sora leaned across the table setting a gentle and fake smack on her brothers cheek her body shaking from amusement. Matt chuckled; leaning back in his booth seat before turning to their supernatural friend, "So what's so important you show up Gab?"

Gabriel gave his knowing smirk around the sucker looking from the thirty-three year old male and the twenty-nine year old woman. "What I just can't pop in?" Both siblings looked from each other then Gabriel, The tags on Matt's necklace ringing in the head movement. "Not really" they stated in unison

Gabriel shook his head as the waitress returned setting the plates down gave Sora one more look and walked off. The two siblings looked at each other, "Lesbian"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and blinked as the diner door opened with a chime, glancing over his shoulder he smiled slightly seeing his two second favorite hunters. Looking back into his booth he saw Sora had just shoved the empty plate away from her, stretching leisurely to the point her white shirt with the devils trap on it rode up over her stomach. "Nice stomach" Gabriel commented and she scowled tugging it down; and leaning on elbow on the table place her chin in her hand looking out the window.

Gabriel lowered his head slightly as the heavy footsteps walked past, Sora staring out the window and Matt eating making both siblings far to occupied; to notice his sudden strange behavior. Matt shoved his plate away as Gabriel watched Dean and Sam seat them selves in the booth directly behind Sora.

Gabriel blinked as Sora suddenly smacked him lightly, "Gabby, You still with us?" He blinked a few times noticing both siblings were staring at him concern present in their dark eyes. "Yes, I was just thinking" he commented. The two made a soft 'ah' before turning back to face each other and talking about hopes for a new hunt.

Gabriel however went back to his staring, Sora and Matt; the two of them were special and important. At one point Zachariah figured their blood was just what Lucifer and Michael needed, but that was before he realized Dean and Sam had the true blood line.

In truth though, Gabriel had been thrilled with the news his favorite kids weren't going to be the vessels; He couldn't stand the idea of them being possessed and fighting to the death. All in all; in the end the two now bickering siblings weren't much different from the brothers seated behind Sora.

Yes they had quirks that reminded him of Sam and Dean, Matt was the brains and Sora was the self driven demon-killing brawn more than her brother. Matt ate similar to Sam; which included healthier meals, he did research like Sam sometimes staying up for whole days at a time breaking down and buying energy drinks to stay at his work.

Sora was so much like Dean, the personality similar in many ways; she stuck mostly to pie and would eat cheeseburgers, until Matt shoved a salad down her throat. But she did do something Dean didn't She would instantly substitute a greasy burger for fruit or vegetables and absolutely hate most coffees with a passion, in fact to drink any coffee it had to McDonalds mocha Frappes

She also had his over-protectiveness of her baby; in her case was a large black ford diesel. The most things that reminded him of Dean and Sam had to be at the end of the day, they still had moments that they weren't hunters they were family, a little sibling rivalry here and there, and the forced hugs or the ones needed to make the other feel better. Gabriel smiled to himself yes he was glad they hadn't been chosen for the large task to save the world.

DD

"We should probably cut down on his sugar intake, he's zoning again" Matt pointed out chuckling. Sora rolled her eyes and paused raising a hand and flicked her bangs from her eyes. "Haircut time for you defiantly" Matt sighed taking in the length on her bangs, Sora frowned.

"Sorry we just served the last of our pie" Both siblings stopped in their actions and twisting around slightly Sora watched the waitress fidget talking to two men who looked awfully familiar. Matt let out a weird choking sound, so yeah defiantly familiar. Out of instinct Matt tugged his dog tags self-consciously.

"How can someone be out of pie" the taller man asked, the waitress swallowed "we just served the last of it and the cook hasn't made anymore, I'm sorry" she squeaked before running off. The shorter haired male made a groan setting his head on his arms lying on the table.

Gabriel chuckled pulling Sora and Matt's attention to him, the noise that was all to well burned into Dean and Sams head made them whirl around. Almost instantly Dean and Sam forgot he was an angel and that they were in a public place. "YOU!" they shouted and that's when Matt made his funny noise and Sora recognized them. "Oo attention grabbing" The trickster/angel sighed before raising his fingers and snapping he vanished with Sora and Matt.

Dean grunted glaring at the spot where his past painful memories came from. Sam blinked Gabriel usually just vanished by himself this time he took the two people sitting in the booth with him.

DD

Sora shuddered her body shaking and she rand her hands over her limbs and torso making sure everything was accounted for. Matt felt himself pale and his stomach lurch he turned and ran for the bathroom. Gabriel winced at their actions; he forgot the two of them really hated doing that. "Sorry"

"Never do that again" they hissed Matt's voice echoing in the bathroom. Gabriel forced a small smile, "it's instinct, I see those two and well I don't like getting shot at" Sora paused in her movements, "but bullets wont kill you" she stated he smiled, "I know, its still hurts though"

"Crybaby" the voice made Sora jump and turn, Gabriel let out a growl glaring at the table.

Crowley smiled from his seat reading the newspaper. "Crowley!" Sora moved forward as the demon stood and pulled her into a hug, "how's my favorite hunters?" he questioned glaring at Gabriel while Sora was occupied, "motion sick" Matt groaned leaning in the bathroom doorway.

The demon frowned at his natural born enemy, "really? What stupid reason was it this time" Gabriel gave a fake laughed pulled the sucker from his mouth, "take a wild guess" Crowley's mouth curled into a devious grin, "scared of a little lead?" Gabriel snorted.

Matt and Sora watched with amusement, they were like that all the time. Yes they knew demons and angels hated each other, but sometimes they argued like divorced spouses over the two hunters. Sora let out a warm laughed making the ice in the room break.

DD

"Florida?" Matt yanked the newspaper closer staring at the article. Beside him sat Crowley, while Sora sat on the beds with Gabriel. "I guess we can check it out" he sighed. Sora perked up, "sun, water and hot guys in bathing suits I'm in!"

DD


	3. misc

DD

Sora frowned tapping the steering wheel. Her eyes flicked from the road to her passenger seat were Matt was passed out on a pillow; between him and the window mouth open and snoring, a slow grin crossed her face and she reached into the glove compartment pulling out a pack of her brothers cigarettes yanking free a stick and slipped it between his lips. She snickered pulling her phone out and took a picture before slamming her hands onto the horn

Matt yelped bolting upright biting the cigarette in two and sputtered hitting his head on the dash. Sora laughed as he groaned rubbing his abused area and leaned back, "not funny" he moaned, Sora settled to a warm mirth, "it is from where I'm sitting" Matt settled with glowering at her till Sora flashed her oh so deviant grin and it struck him that the road they were on was surrounded by pastures. "Don't you dare!" too late

The truck roared over the terrain bouncing and shaking. Inside the cabin Matt was holding onto the holy-shit-handle with an iron grip eyes wide and swearing like a sailor while Sora was laughing like a maniac. Finally after what seemed like days of the painful torture the diesel broke through a new flimsy barb wire fence and onto a road, right in front of another car.

RR

Florida's pastures had been a boring sight for the Winchester's till a large black diesel broke through as fence right in front of their way forcing Dean to slam his steel-toed boot onto the brake wincing painfully at the thought of a ruined brake pad. Castiel in the back seat let his hand shoot out grabbing the seat in front of him while Sam grabbed the dash in the front seat.

The diesel fishtailed before the grill came to a halt in front of the impala. Dean stared at the two figures behind the window shield, the male seemed to before having a heart attack and a bitch fit at the same time while the driver was laughing her ass off holding onto the wheel.

After a few seconds she stopped looking over at the male who was shouting and a grin crept onto her face left hand raising to the gear shift on the other side of the wheel, the male froze eyes huge then shouted something just as she moved the stick and the large pickup jerked before bolting into reverse.

Dean looked over at Sam and Sam stared back then all three of then looked at Cas, before they turned back to look at the road

DD

Sora gasped for air turning and looking at Matt, "You fucking whore!" he finished after a few seconds a thought popped into her head and she reached for the gear shift grin playing her mouth. "Don't. You, DARE" Her shouted and she wrenched it down slamming a foot on the gas.

Matt shouted jerking forward as she glanced in the rear view mirror body high off adrenaline and smiled shifting gears and turning the wheel turning the truck around and settled as the drive took in.

Matt lifted his head, "I'm gonna hurl" he groaned, "not in my fucking truck" Sora snapped smile vanishing, "Then get me a bucket" he chuckled keeling over, Sora freaked out, "DUDE NOT IN MY…JESUS CHRIST"

DD

"You're an ass" the hose was directed to the dash as Matt let out a painful groan grinning, "Call it payback shorty" Sora snarled turning and aimed the hose at him Matt yelped and took off closer to the road, Sora huffed turning back to her truck, "If I cant get the puke stains or smell out your gonna die!"

Matt turned his head to her, and paused seeing her frown back, "Dick"

He smiled, "Brat" eyes locked and they paused for a moment before Sora turned the hose on him,

DR

Zachariah clenched his jaw glaring at the wall opposite of him, mind reeling with the fact he was failing, The Winchesters were still refusing to say no, and it's not like he could just turn to their second choice. Gabriel was watching them closely and so was that demon Crowley.

He grinded his teeth mercilessly and closed his eyes. One way or another someone was saying yes.

RR

Dean smiled making the hotel clerk blush as she swiped the card, pressing a few buttons before shyly handing him the receipt, Taking it and winking he left the office and paused seeing Sam's head turned in a different direction bitch face present. Following his little brothers gaze he saw the same black diesel from earlier parked in front of the room next to theirs loud music blared from inside as the rented rooms door had been left open

Dean frowned, "It's the same one" Sam announced, "I recognize the plates" Dean snorted, "They better not try anything in this lot that trucks a monster and would hurt my baby"

A small chuckle came from Sam then both paused as shouting came from the room followed by the door slamming shut, both brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

DD

Matt ducked leaning backwards as Sora bare foot swept into the air towards his throat a silver ankle bracelet glimmering in the light, a small smile played his lips and he reached up grabbing her foot, which was always a bad idea. Sora shouted shifted her weight and swung her other foot up twisting her body slamming into Matt's shoulder. The other sibling grunted from the force and released her stumbling back Sora twisted landing on all fours and she rose to her feet panting

Matt gripped his shoulder before the two turned seeing Crowley leaning against a wall, he smirked and simply stated, "Again"

DDRR


End file.
